Seed Club
by Eriz
Summary: The cast of Gundam SeedDestiny have a rocking karaoke night!
1. Chapter 1,Karaoke Extravaganza

Title:Seed Club.

Summary:The cast of Gundam Seed/Destiny have a rocking karaoke night!

Pairings:CagallixAthrun,LacusxKira,MirialliaxDearka and tons more.

Author's Note:I decided to make a new fic so,here it is!

Disclaimer:You think I own Gundam Seed/Destiny? Of course not!

--

Chapter 1,Karaoke Extravanganza.

"I.Am.Not.Wearing.A.Skirt.Or.A.DRESS!" Cagalli yelled at Lacus.

They were getting ready for a karaoke night.Kira had invited both of them and lots of his friends to go to Seed Club for a karaoke night.Cagalli agreed,but on a condition,she will not have to wear a skirt or a dress.Kira just sweat-dropped and said "Sure.".Lacus,obviously agreed.

Lacus sighed and replied "Okay,Cagalli-chan.I guess you don't wanna' look good for Athrun-kun…".

Cagalli blushed a light pink colour and said,more like shouted "Why would I wanna' look good for him?".

Lacus roamed around Cagalli's closet again and took out a red blouse and a jean skirt.

"How about this?" Lacus asked.

"Fine! Atleast it's not pink and it's not a dress!" Cagalli grabbed the clothes from Lacus's hands and walked in the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile…

--

Kira was already at Seed Club.He was looking at the CD's the DJ gave him.There were many selections like Far Away by Nickelback,Don't Cha' by Pussycat Dolls and tons more.He puts the CD's on the table and went to call his friends.

--

Knock….Knock…Knock…

"Knock again and you'll surely die!" A voice behind the door yelled.

"Yo,Yzak,Are you ready? You better hurry up! Kira's waiting at the club already and I wanna' use the bathroom!"

Yzak opened the door,glared at Dearka and slammed the door shut.

"Can't you see I'm here? Sheesh.."

"Seeing you makes me wanna' kill you more!" Yzak snapped.

"Kill me then!" Dearka said as he entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut.Yzak could here Dearka laughing inside the bathroom.

"Whatever" Yzak muttered as he walked inside his room

--

"Meyrin-chan,Have you seen my pink dress?" Lunamaria asked.

"No." Meyrin simply answered.

"Hmm…Where did I put it?" Lunamaria asked herself as she looked around her room.

--

"Oni-sama!Kira is currently waiting for us!" Shinn yelled as he knocked on his brother's door.

"Yeah,yeah,I'm coming…" Athrun replied.

--

Fifteen minutes later,everybody arrived at Seed Club.They greeted each other and entered the club.They saw Kira seating on one of the chairs,eyes glued on the CD's.

"Yo,Kira!" Dearka shouted.

Kira looked up and saw all of his friends.

"Oh,hello! I'm so sorry,I was spacing out." Kira replied. "Well,sit down and lets get this party started!" Kira added as all of his friends took seats.

--

Chapter 1,Finished.I will post chapter 2 after this.I hope you like this,by the way.

-Eriz-


	2. Chapter 2,LOVE

Author's Note:Yo! It's me Eriz.I'm so sorry,I promised I would update yesterday but I forgot! Gomen,gomen!

P.S:Thank you,thank you,thank you so much **daisukiasu'n'caga **for correcting my mistakes in Chapter 1.About the onee-sama thingy.Thank you again!

Disclaimer:Lalala! I no own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

--

Chapter 2,L.O.V.E

Everyone was already seated when someone opened the door.

"Hi!" Stella shouted as she entered.Everyone turned their heads towards the door and just waved at her.

"Hey,Stella.We were just about to get this party on,sit down wherever you want! Even on Shinn's lap!" Dearka joked.Shinn blushed and Stella just giggled and took a seat beside Shinn.

"So,let's get this party started then?" Kira said. "Yeah!"'s were heard.

Suddenly,all the lights in the club shut down and the only lights were the colourful lights on the stage.

"Yo! This is DJ Eriz! Welcome,Kira and friends! So,how about we get this party started? Who want's to sing first?" a voice from the stage said.There stood a slightly tall brunette teenager.

Stella raised her hand and the DJ called her.

"Okay then,come on up." The DJ spoke.

Stella skipped up and took the microphone from the DJ's hand.

"You're Stella,I presume?" the DJ whispered.

"Yup." Stella whispered back.

"So,what song do you want to sing?" Eriz asked.

"L.O.V.E by Ashlee Simpson" Stella spoke.

"Okay then"

The DJ walked down the stage and searched through the CD's on the table.

"Finally" She whispered as she found the Ashlee Simpson CD.

Eriz took the CD and puts it in a CD player.

As the CD played L.O.V.E,Stella started to sing.

_Echo:I'm talking bout' love!_

_Stella:_

_All my girls standin' a circle_

_And clap your hands,this is for you_

_Ups and downs,highs and lows_

_And no matter what,you see me through_

_My boyfriend you don't answer on my telephone_

_I don't even know where the hell he goes_

_But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna' break through_

Stella took a deep breath and sang the chorus.

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:Didn't you here me say._

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:Didn't you here me say._

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:I'm talkin' bout'._

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:I'm talkin' about love._

_Soon you'll be my girls for life,girls for life._

Stella smiled at Shinn as she continued singing.

_Oh,hold up,I need another one_

_I think you,you do to_

_Grab my bag,got my own money_

_Don't need any man in this room_

_My boyfriend he'll be callin' me now anytime_

_I need all my girls to keep him of my mind_

_So hold up,we need another one_

_What we've got is all good_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:Didn't you here me say._

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:Didn't you here me say._

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:I'm talkin' bout'._

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:I'm talkin' about love._

_Love is an energy,love is a mistery,love is meant to be true_

_Love is a part of me,love is the heart of me,love is the best thing we do_

_Echo:I'm talkin' bout'._

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:Oh,didn't you here me say_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:Didn't you here me say?_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:I'm talkin' bout'_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:I'm talkin' bout' love!_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:Oh,did you here me say_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:I'm talkin' bout' love_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:I'm talkin' bout' love_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:I'm talkin' bout' love_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O.V.E_

_L.O,L.O,L.O,L.O_

_Echo:I'm talkin' bout',I'm talkin' bout,I'm talkin' bout love!_

"Wooho!" Kira shouted as he clapped his hands.Soon,everyone in the club joined.

Stella bowed and skipped off the stage.

"Good job,Stella-san! Now,who'll be the Karaoke machine's new victim?" Eriz said as she looked around.

Noone was raising their hands.Suddenly,an unexpected person raised his or her hand.

--

Who might that be? Well,wait till' I post chapter 3.Wooho!

-Eriz-


	3. Chapter 3,Helena

Author's Note:This chapter is dedicated to **GoGothGirl and all the reviewers**! Guess who's gonna' sing? And,Thank you so much to **Mystical Dreamz** for reviewing for Chapter 1 and 2.

Disclaimer:I do **NOT** own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

--

Chapter 3,Helena.

"Come on up Athrun-san!" DJ Eriz called as Athrun raised up his hand.

Athrun got up from the chair and proceeded up the stage.

"So,What song do you wanna' sing?" DJ Eriz asked.

"Helena by My Chemical Romance." Athrun replied coolly as he looked for Cagalli.He saw her blushing. 'She's so cute when she blushes..' He thought.

DJ Eriz hopped down the stairs and went to the CD rack.She searched for the letter H.

Finally,she found the CD.She then puts the CD on the CD player.

"Wait! Please stop the CD for a minute!" Athrun shouted.DJ Eriz stopped the song and went up on stage.

"Please say that I want to dedicate this song to Cagalli." Athrun whispered to the DJ.The DJ nodded and smiled.

"Athrun says that he dedicates this song to the lovely Cagalli" DJ Eriz sayed into the microphone. "Whoo!"'s were heard and some claps were heard too.Cagalli blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Oh,by the way,Can you ask Yzak and Dearka to sing the echo's for me?" Athrun asked another favour.

"Yzak and Dearka-san! Athrun asks for both of you to sing the echo's! Please proceed on the stage and use the microphones at the back! Thank you." DJ Eriz said.

Dearka smirked and walked on the stage while Yzak was shocked.

'There's no way I'm going on stage with those two maniacs.' Yzak thought.

"Yzak! Come on up!" Athrun shouted.

"No,no,no,no and NO!" Yzak yelled.

"PLEASE!" both Athrun and Dearka said at the same time.Soon enough,everyone including Cagalli said "PLEASE".

"Okay,all right!" Yzak said as he proceeds up on stage. 'Damn you all' he mumbled under his breath.

Yzak took the microphone and DJ Eriz pushed the PLAY button on the CD player.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse, you die to get in again  
We are...  
So far from you_

Burning on, just like the match you strike to incinerate  
The lives  
Of everyone you know  
And what's the worst to take?  


_**Dearka**:Worst to take_

_From every heart you break _

_**Yzak**:Heart you break_

_And like a blade you stain  
_

_**Dearka & Yzak**:Blade you stain_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

**(CHORUS)**

_  
What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight_

Came a time  
When every star falls  
Brought you to tears again  
We are  
The very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst to take? 

_**Yzak**:Worst to take  
_

_From every heart you break _

_**Dearka**:Heart you break  
_

_And like the blade you stain _

_**Yzak & Dearka**:Blade you stain  
_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

**(CHORUS)**  


_What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight_

Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight   
So long not goodnight

**(Athrun,Dearka and Yzak sang together.)**

_Can you hear me?   
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?_

**(CHORUS)**

_  
What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight_

Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

As the song ended,the three guys took a deep breath.Yzak was surprisingly good,Dearka was good too but Athrun was the best.The club fell silent. 'Eh,Why aren't they saying anything?' Athrun thought.

Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap."WOOHOO!".Clap.Clap

Clap's and "Wooho's" were heard in the club.Cagalli was now smiling.Athrun glanced at Cagalli and smiled back.

"Thank you" Athrun,Dearka and Yzak said at the same time.

"Great job,you three musketeers! Now,who want's to sing next? You can sing in duo's or solo" DJ Eriz said as she looked around once more.

--

Chapter 3:Finished.Who'll be the next singer? Find out on Chapter 4! Please read and review! And,I hope you like this chapter!.

-Eriz-


	4. Chapter 4,Fallen

Author's Note:Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a looong,loooong time but I was so busy with school and stuff.Anyways,I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!.

Disclaimer:I do **NOT **own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

--

Chapter 4,Fallen.

Cagalli slowly raised her hand,blushing the whole time.

"Wooho! The Royalty has finally raised her hand! Come on up! Or do you need Prince Athrun to accompany thee?" DJ Eriz joked.

"I can go up by myself ya' know." Cagalli said as she rose from her seat and walked up to the stage.

"So,whatcha' gonna' sing?" DJ Eriz asked.

"Fallen by Mya." Cagalli answered,sighing.

"Kay'." Eriz got down and searched for the letter M.She found the song she was looking for and puts it in the CD player.

The music started and Cagalli nervously grabbed the microphone from the holder.

_Oh  
Yeah  
Huh Oh  
_

Cagalli started to sing the first paragraph.

_  
You complete me  
Like air and water boy  
I need thee  
And when I'm in your arms I feel free  
Fallen  
My heads up in the clouds in love  
I'm proud  
To you say it loud  
Like an accident it happened  
Out of nowhere  
It just happened  
And I aint' mad at all  
Because I've_

Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love (Echo:Because of love)

Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love

Baby  
To let you get away is crazy (Echo:Let you get away)  
so I'm doing what it takes  
To make you pledge your love to me  
You see cause I'm tryna be a lady  
For ever and ever baby  
The picture wouldn't be the same  
If you weren't standing next to me  
Can't you see I'm fallen

Cagalli started to dance confidently while smiling seductively at Athrun.

_Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen (Echo:I'm fallen)  
In love with you  
I've fallen _

_Echo:Oh.._

_  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love _

_Echo:Because Of Love…_

Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up 

_Echo:And I can't get up.._

_  
Don't wanna get up _

_Echo:Don't wanna' get up..  
_

_Because of love_

You complement me  
Not an accesory  
You're necessary  
You never could speak bad words against me  
Your bare with me  
Security  
Are you here with me  
Your my hapiness  
My joy (Echo:Joy)  
And all because of you boy  
I look forward to the time  
I spend with you  
Whatever it is we do

Cause I'm fallen for you boy  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Fallen  
I've fallen for you  
Fallen  
Head over heels for you  
So in love with you  
Fallen  
Love, oh  
For you

Touch me (Echo:Touch me)  
Hold me (Echo:Hold me)  
Love me (Echo:Love me)  
Kiss me  
In love with you  
Talk to me (Echo:Talk to me)  
Caress me (Echo:Oh)  
Play with me  
Don't wanna get up  
It's gonna be  
Your my everything

Fallen  
Head over heels (Echo:To let you get away is crazy)  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up (Echo:I won't get up)  
Don't wanna get up (Echo:Don't wanna get up)  
Because of love

Fallen (Echo:Touch me)  
Head over heels (Echo:Hold me)  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen (Echo:Whoa)  
And I can't get up (Echo:With you)  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love

Cagalli mouthed a "I need you." To Athrun and continued to sing.

_Fallen (Echo:In love)  
Head over heels  
I've fallen (Echo:My joy)  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up (Echo:And I can't get up)  
Don't wanna get up (Echo:Don't wanna get up)  
Because of love_

Fallen (Echo:Head over heels for you)  
Head over heels (Echo:So in love with you)  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up (Echo:And I can't get up)  
Don't wanna get up (Echo:Don't wanna get up)  
Because of love

After the song finished,Cagalli sighed and bowed.She got off stage and proceeded to sit down.Her voice was very feminine and very enjoyable.Where's the clapping you may ask?.There were more than clapping,there were also whistling.

"That was very enjoyable,your royal highness! Okie dokie,Who's next?" Before DJ Eriz could even look,A pink-haired pop princess already had her hand in the air.

--

What'll Lacus sing? Oh well,No Spoilers! Gotta' wait till' the next chapter!.


End file.
